Just us
by WhiteFoxLia
Summary: I've changed, I know I have and I want everyone to know. But I know no-one will understand or like the new me. Well that's until I get to know Daryl, I've always thought he was stand-offish, but now I'm not too sure because I'm starting to see a different side to him, a sweeter side and I'm starting to like it. After all, he's always been handsome to me and that won't ever change.
1. Chapter 1

**Since I've never written anything for walking dead I'm pretty sure the characters in this story are going to be OOC, but I hope you like it anyway :)**

It's early, not early enough in the morning for it to be pitch black and the cold night air to be present, but early enough for the morning air to still be chilly and the morning sun just about to rise. I stretch my arms and lean against the wall of the guard tower. The cold metal wall sends a shiver through me, and goosebumps appear on my arm. I walk over to the railing and pick up my coat and pull it on. It doesn't do much but I don't really care at the moment, I'm more focused on the watch to be over so I can go and get breakfast. I'm sure whatever Carol's making will be fine and sate my hunger or atleast I hope it will.

The wind picks up and the sound of shuffling and groaning reaches my ears. I peer over the rail and gasp. The walkers are starting to gravitate towards the outer fences that are surrounding the yard. It's really starting to annoy me, because no matter how many we kill there always seems to be hundreds more coming our way. Even if not all at once they are starting to be a pain in the ass. I doubt I'm going to get used to them any time soon. My hand falls down my side and they moves automatically to my black worn belt around my waist. I feel my knife safely tucked in its sheath there as well as my pistol in its place in the holster.

I sigh. Glad that I've remembered to bring the knife with me, usually I leave it tucked under my pillow for safe keeping, or in case an emergency should arise. Thank God that I've brought it with me, otherwise I wouldn't be able to dispose of these nuisances, especially not with the pistol. It'd cause more bad than good.

The shuffling gets louder and I can't be bothered to hear it any longer so I jog down the stairs two at a time and over to the chain-link fence. I unlock the gate and close it behind me. The yard is large, there's graves lining one fence and are several patches of dug up ground where we've attempted to grow things. It hasn't been successful, but that's probably because of the weather, it is getting colder now so there isn't enough sun to help them grow.

I walk around them and over to the outer fences. The horrible creatures are clawing at the fences and I walk further down the path so I'm further away from them. I pull my knife from the sheath and tap it on the fence hard repeatedly. The noise attracts them over and I grin. They groan and moan as they near. Some without arms and legs more slower than the others, that just makes my job that much more easier.

"Finally." Hands grasp the fence and gnawing grey teeth start chomping the air in front of my face. The face is oozing blood and half rotted away, what hair that's left is matted and very thin, it sticks to the side of its head like glue. Their stench is revolting but this has to be done.

I bring the knife up and push it into its skull, not at all pleased that I'm squirted with gore. "Fuck sake." I flick it off and stab several more of the closer ones before the stench of them makes me gag. I turn around and take a couple deep breathes then face them again. A little girl, a few years younger than me with dark hair is standing and looking into my eyes. Both of her arms are missing and she has streaks of bloody running from her eyes down her. It drips of her chin and I almost feel sorry for her. I steel myself before hitting the fence loudly, the rattles seduce her and she runs over, tripping over and stumbling but she makes it. Her eyes are black now, and she looks incredible hungry. I'm also pretty sure that if I was the other side of the fence she would've already eaten me, and I wouldn't have been able to do anything about it.

Once I've pulled the knife free from her brain I hear the faint noise of the doors to cell block D opening. I turn and see Rick walk out. He looks around, his eyes spot mine and he smiles. I barely see it but I know that he's smiled because he always smiles at me. I nod back and turn around to the fence, only to jump back with a high pitched squeal. A walker had crept up when I wasn't paying attention. I've never been more grateful that we have a fence up around the prison than I am now. I end it quickly, tuck the knife in my belt and walk back to the guard tower, bidding Rick a good morning as I pass him.

He doesn't stop me like I expected him to do, he just lets me walk back to the tower. I find it strange because he usually asks me how the watch went, or if there has been any trouble. But no, not even a hello or good morning. Oh well, no use dwelling on it now.

The wind picks up and I wince. I fucking hate the cold. I quicken my pace and enter the small building and close the doors behind me. I still have about twenty minutes before Glenn comes and relieves me from my watch. My stomach grumbles and I place my hand on it. The noise makes me realise that I haven't eaten anything in about twelve hours. Daddy's not going to be too happy about that.

I jump when the door rattles , shocked by the noise. I spin around and see Maggie standing there, huddled up in a blanket with a red nose and bed hair. I chuckle and open the door for her. She comes in quickly and happily sits down against the wall. She takes a couple of breathes then smiles at me.

"How'd it go?" I smile at my sister, at least she's descent enough to ask me something and not ignore my existence entirely, not that I'm mad about it. Nope, I'm not at all.

"Alright I guess, if you love the cold that is and you don't mind the fucking noises of the un-dead as they walk around like we want them here." I smooth my hair out on the top of my head and look outside. The wind is slowly starting to pick up its pace, Great just what I wanted. Not. "It's starting to become a pain in my ass." Maggie chuckles, she doesn't mind me swearing but I'd never say that around my daddy, hell I'd never say damn around my father. He'd probably pitch a fit about it and send me to my cell...Well that sounded harsh...I meant my room. Since that's what I sleep in now, I'm not complaining, it's better than sleeping in a tree or on the cold hard ground.

I sit down opposite my sister and lean back on the wall, I close my eyes it's getting harder to hold them open. But I won't be able to sleep for a few more hours. Sleeping in a tree, that'd be interesting to do; I'd almost be a monkey like Daryl. Well he's not a monkey but he'd probably sleep in a tree like one, and he'd look good doing it. Then again he could make anything look good. I'm pretty sure he could come up to me in nothing but his jacket and I'd still find him sexy. I jump when something taps my foot, I open my eyes a fraction. Maggie's holding out a cigarette to me. I think about it for a second then I remember that she's seen me smoke before, so I take it from her hand and place it in my mouth. She lights it for me, how nice of her. "Thanks." I take a drag and breathe out the smoke. I wave my hand in the air to make it disperse quicker. Maggie laughs at me and I give her the finger, which maker her laugh harder.

"You really have changed Beth." She says when her laughter's calmed down. "But at the moment I can't tell if it's a good change or a bad change." Well she's got a point there, because I can't even tell, then again I'm just being me and if no-one like it they can fuck off. "Maybe you could be this version of you around the other people at the prison, I'm sure others would like to see the more grown up you, and not the scared girl that they think you are."

I scoff "Maybe some other time, but not yet. I'd rather not give daddy a heart attack." Maggie smiles and takes another drag. "Does Glenn know you smoke?"

She starts to cough. "I'm gonna take that as a no."

"Y-you-would b-be corr-rect." Maggie gets out between coughs. I watch her for a few moments until her coughing stops. She thinks for a moment and smirks. "Does anyone know you smoke?" I open my mouth. "Other than me." She interjects as if she knew what I was going to say.

"No, but I'm thinking of telling Daryl. Then maybe he'll lend me some. In fact I'm sure that if I ask nice enough he'd just give them to me." Maggie laughs and drops the cigarette on the floor before stomping on it.

"I'm sure he would." She pulls the blanket tighter around herself and looks out the window, the winds blowing outside a lot harsher now. I can see dread written all over her face. She hates the cold almost as much as I do. "Come on, I'm sure you're hungry, and no offense honey you need a shower." I bring my shirt up to my nose and smell. It smells disgusting and I gag as the bile rises in my throat. Maggie smiles and drags me out of the tower. She all but runs down the stairs, managing to keep hold of me and the blanket without falling over or stumbling.

We get down to the yard, there are only a few other people about, most of them talking. Rick is no longer to be seen and I almost feel happy about that. It's not that I have anything against the man, it's just that since Lori died he's been acting strange. I've often see him walking around mumbling to himself or staring into space as he talks, as if someone's there with him. Maybe he could be talking to Lori. Highly unlikely, but it could be possible. Then again he could be going mad.

I look around and spot Daryl. He's sitting against a tool box fiddling around with his motorbike. I chuckle; he really does love that thing. His nose is red and his hairs a mess. I don't even blink as I look at him, nor do I feel the many repetitive taps on my shoulder.

"Stop staring." I blush and smack her on the arm. Maggie just laughs as I stalk off into the cell block. The airs a lot warmer in here, as are the people. I tell everyone good morning who says it to me as I walk over and take the empty seat that's next to Michonne at one of the several circle tables. She's eating her oat meal so she doesn't answer me when I tell her good morning. Not that I was expecting her to since we don't talk much. I'm surprised she isn't sitting with Andrea since those two are near inseparable.

Shallow footsteps and an obnoxious voice makes me lose my train of thought and my skin crawl."Mornin' Beth. How'd da watch go, ya didn't fall asleep again did ya?" I groan. That only happened once and he feels the need to remind me a lot more than necessary. The boy says something else but I don't hear him because I stand up off the seat and spin around to face him.

I give him an icy glare and Pete shies away from me. Not used to my eyes being any more than calm and friendly. He's such an egotistical ass. I smile inwardly as I think about what his reaction would be if I ever were to say that to his face...It's a good reaction, he'd more than likely start to stutter as he yells for my daddy then he'd run off as he'd arrive. He'd be too uncertain of me to try anything else other than telling on me.

I step over the metal seat and stand toe to toe with him, my nose brushes against his and his eyes go wide. "Shut the fuck up and walk away, before I put you back into the hole you fucking crawled out of you complete prick." I whisper so only he can hear. His eyes water and I smirk. "Run along." I say harshly. He leaves and I chuckle as I sit back down. I can see him scramble up the stairs and out of the block, what a douche.

I look around and notice that no-one had seen the small misunderstanding, or even heard it. Thank God for that. I lean my elbows on the table and look at Michonne. She has put her spoon in her empty bowl and is looking at me oddly. Okay so maybe he wasn't the only one who could hear me. Well it's not like she's going to tell anyone is it.

"Beth?" I look up. Carol is standing there. A small smile on her face and a bowl in her outstretched hand. I take it graciously and dig into my cereal. My stomach grumbles again, glad to finally have food going into it. I scarf it down as if I haven't eaten in months, but I regret it once I'm finished because my stomach twists and I feel like I'm going to throw up.

I finish the last mouthful and place it on the table as gentle as I can while being quick about it. "Thanks." I leave it on the table and walk up to the stairs but I'm stopped by Maggie, she takes my wrist and drags me to her cell. I nearly trip up the metal steps twice. I can't see how she's this energetic in the morning, she's far too happy. She opens the cell door to hers and Glenn's room and goes to her bed and pulls out a bag from underneath it. I watch as she rummages through it and pulls out a couple of things. "I'm gonna want them back when you're finished." I nod with a smile and thank her. She hands me her shower gel shampoo and conditioner. I gladly take it and run off to the showers.

We've recently cleared it out so there's no need to worry about walkers. The door creaks as I open it and the noise echoes throughout the room. When I'm certain no-one is in here I walk over to the lockers and open mine. I pull out my towel and set it down on the bench with the shower stuff I've been given. The only thing that's left in my locker is hair ties and a hair brush; I don't even know why they're in there.

I freeze as soon as I've taken my clothes off. The warm shower water hardly helps and I'm still covered in goosebumps as it washes over me. I lean my head against the grey tiles and close my eyes. The water runs over my forehead and down my cheeks, I don't stop it as it flows over my eyelids. Usually it would bother me, but at the moment I just want to wash all the dirt and grime off of my face.

I bend down to pick up the shampoo and quirt some on my hand. It makes my hair foamy as I lather it through. It smells like coconut and I smile. I've always love coconuts, but to have them now would be considered a luxury. Damn, now I really want coconuts. What a strange thing to want while in the shower. And since I'm not allowed to do anything by myself, well apart from shower that is because it'd be just plain creepy if someone was watching me, I don't see me getting some any time soon.

My head shoots up and I wipe the water from my face. I crack me eyes open and look around, crap now I've made myself paranoid. I step out from under the water and over to my towel so I can dry my face properly. I check the room again and smile when it's just me.

I step back into the water and rinse my hair, the waters colder now and I finish putting the conditioner and removing it quickly, wanting to do it before I use all the hot water. It's bad enough when you have to shower when Maggie and Glenn have finished, I'd hate to be like that. It's just plain annoying. Gah...I'm even annoying myself now. What is wrong with me?

I don't even know why I'm acting so...stupid? Is that the right word, stupid, or maybe pathetic? Anyway, I can't see why I've changed. I used to be just an ordinary girl, with a normal life. I had a father that love me, a boyfriend, I went to school and I done chores like any teenager would. But now everything's changed, I've got no boyfriend I don't go to school and the dead roam the Earth. That has got to be the biggest change, I never would have imagined that it would happen, then again I doubt if anyone knew it would happen. No-one's even sure how it started.

"Enough of this moping you idiot just go and do something." Is talking to yourself the first sign of going made?

"Yes it is." I squeak and spin around, which is an incredibly stupid idea since I'm not wearing anything and Daryl Dixon is standing there, but he's being a gentleman and is facing away from me and is holding out my towel. I shut off the water and snatch the towel from his hand and wrap it around my body. I hold it in place by crossing my arms. "You can turn around now." He does and smirks at me.

"Well aren't you a pretty sight." His smirks still in place and I'd love nothing more than to wipe it off. I look him up and down and see a bulge in his trouser pocket. Either he's been watching me for a while or he's got a pack of fags and a lighter in there. Considering how small it looks I'm going to go with the fags and Lighter.

"You got a cigarette I can have?" He raises an eyebrow at me and digs into his pocket and pulls out the pack. I can't help but feel slightly disappointed but I've no time to dwell on it now since he's handing out the pack to me. I slide one out and place it my mouth. "You got a light." He nods and lights it for me.

I breathe it in and blow it out my nose. "What else don't I know about you?" He asks me with that charming smile of his. I smile back and cross my arms.

I take the cigarette out of my mouth and hold it in between my fingers "Quite a lot I'd say if you didn't even know about this." I wave the cigarette in front of his face in a circle.

"Such a smart ass." I chuckle and watch his eyes as they look me over, I unconsciously pull the towel tighter me then take in another drag. I blow the smoke in his face and watch as his darken.

His eyes glaze over for a few moments before he shakes his head. Maybe he's thinking about me, how sweet of him. The only thing that'd make it better is if her actually acted on those thoughts. If there as good as mine, things are bound to get interesting. "You'd better leave, I need a shower." I gape at him. He can't be serious can he? Then again, he is covered in oil and dirt, his hands are black and his hair is a mess. If I were braver I'd offer to help him, but it would probably end up with more than me washing him. And no matter how good that'd feel I can't do that now. The water is going to be freezing and it would ruin it completely.

"I need to get dressed first, and if you're a gentleman you'd turn around so I can do so." I wink at him and he turns around. "Why thank you kind sir." He chuckles and gives me the finger once his hands are rested at the back of his neck.

I quickly towel dry myself before dropping it on to the bench. I can see the tips of his ears going red and I smile, proud of myself that I can make him feel something. He takes of his sleeveless leather jacket and throws it down on the bench. I want to question it but don't bother because I'm busy looking at the scars that are scattered across the tops of his shoulders. I see the top of a tattoo. "Nice ink." He smiles.

"Thanks. Now finished getting dressed girly so I can shower. I need to get this crap off me and it's already starting stick." He groans as he look over to his jacket. "That's going to be a bitch to clean." I quickly pull on my underwear and the rest of my clothes. I stare at him for a couple of moments before brushing my hair then stuffing my towel and brush back in my locker. I grab the stuff Maggie gave me and leave the showers. I make it out the door but the sound of running water makes me freeze. There is _no_ way that he could be naked already. Could he? It takes everything in me to not turn around and check. I take another drag of my cigarette before dropping it and standing on it.

I breathe out the smoke and run out of the area before I turn around. I manage to make it back to Maggie and Glenns room and drop the stuff onto her bed. They're not here, I'm guessing that they're downstairs with all the noise that's coming from down there. I run my hand through my damp hair, it slides through my fingers easily. The droplets drip onto my shoulder and back and soak into my clothes, I shiver. Stupid fucking cold.

The noise turns into shouting and arguing and I walk out the cell to go and investigate.

As I walk down the stairs I see Rick, Michonne, Andrea, Maggie Glenn, daddy and Tyreese surrounding one of the tables. There's a map spread out onto it and several different places have been circled and different coloured lines have been drawn.

It would seem that they're arguing about where to go. I'm assuming for a run.

"Michonne will go, I'll ask Daryl if he'll go with her. The smaller the group the better it is. And the quicker they'll get back" Rick says, some leader he is, he hasn't even volunteered himself and he's already sending people out.

Rick sits down and sighs as the arguing starts up again. As it turns out a lot more people want to go than he's comfortable with. Tyreese and Andrea are complaining about them sitting here doing nothing, I get a feeling that they think they're useless. I have to say I agree with them, but it's not like I do anything either...What the hell.

"I'll go." The room goes quiet. Rick and the others turn to face me. Maggie's glaring at me and daddy doesn't look to happy about it either but they're taking it quite well if I'm honest.

"No Beth you won't." I scoff. "It's too dangerous out there, you're not leaving this prison." She still talks to me like I'm a child. She does know I'm nearly eighteen right? I can make my own decisions and If I want to go I'll go and that's even if it's by myself.

"I'll go with er." Or not. My head shoots up. Daryl is standing at the top of the stairs, clean clothes fresh face and wet hair. I smile. Still as handsome as ever. He hangs his towel over his shoulder and walks down the metal stairs. The only sound in the room being that tapping of his biker boots on the metal stairs.

"It's not like she won't be safe with me, and maybe even Michonne could come. She could take the Jeep and we could put the stuff we find in it." I look over to my father, he's thinking it over, I can tell by the look on his face. But Maggie is another story, she looks pissed at Daryl. Not normal pissed, she looks pissed enough to actually go up to him and slap him around a bit.

"Look after her. I want my daughter back in one piece and unharmed." I zone in on my daddy, he's staring at Daryl. And Daryl is staring right back.

"She'll come home fine." Daryl smiles at me then looks to Maggie. "Don't worry so much I'm not going to let her get hurt."

"You better fucking hope so." She huffs then stalks off and heads out off the cell, Glenn following after her like a puppy. I have a feeling I should go and look for her but Daddy is already on his way out. A hand is placed on my shoulder while everyone is leaving. It's Daryl. He's grinning at me.

"You didn't have to do that. I had a whole convincing speech ready and everything, they would've caved once I was finished." He chuckles at me and his hand trails down my arm to my wrist. He leads me over to a table and sits down on it. I sit next to him and rest my feet on a seat.

I chuckle, it seems so weird me sitting here with him like this. Not that I object, I mean it's Daryl fucking Dixon and I'm sure other people would love to be in my position. Hmm...sucks for them.

"Why'd you want to go out so badly. You could get yaself killed." I smile and cross my arms.

"I know that, I'm just getting tired of doing nothing here. The most I do is clean and cook and it's getting a bit repetitive. I want to do something useful." He nudges me.

"You just want to get some cigarettes don't ya." I laugh.

"You caught me, my plan has failed." I say dramatically, he flicks me on the side of my head and I open my eyes. "I'm fucking joking, stop taking things so seriously. I just want to get out of here for a few hours. There are enough people here to do my chores while I'm gone so I don't need to worry about that."

"I get it, this place does get a bit a boring." He pauses and I watch him. He needs another shave. Maybe he'll let me do it? Now that's wishful thinking, I'd probably end up cutting him. "Stop staring." I hit him on the arm. "And stop slapping me. Now, I'm going out for a smoke, you can either join me or sit here and wait for your lovely sister to walk back in here looking pissed and is walking straight over to us." What is he on about? A door slams shut and I figure it out.

She doesn't look pleased. It almost seems as if she's being forced to come here and talk to me. Go daddy, you got the very stubborn Maggie to do something she don't want to do. I cheer internally and watch her she. She stops a couple of feet away and crosses her arms.

"Can I talk to you?!

"Of course you can sweetheart but don't you think we should send little Beth here away first." Daryl says to her. I should smack him again for that.

"Not you Dixon. Now piss off." He smiles at Maggie as he passes, when Maggie's back is to him he sticks his finger up at her and motions for me to meet up with him when this is finished. I laugh quietly, he sure is brave.

She gives me an odd look as she sits down next to me. "What's so funny?" I shake my head.

"Nothing. What did you want to talk to me about?"

"I want to make sure that this is something that you want to do. It's not like anyone is forcing you to go, and you're more than welcome to stay here and be safe." I chuckle, maybe she really does think I'm a child. Nothing I can do about that now.

...Wait there is.

"I can make my own decisions, and yes I want to go. It's fucking boring in here. I'm doing the same thing every damn day and I don't want to any more. I need to do something else or I am going to go crazy in this place. And then this happened, a run. The perfect chance to get out, and I'll be doing something useful for the group as well which is a bonus." She frowns at me, but it soon turns into a smile.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with a certain Dixon would it, I won't have to give him a 'talk' will I?" She actually sound like she wants to 'talk' with him, and when she does I would be hiding within earshot listening because that would be a conversation I want to be in on.

"No you won't because nothing has happened. He's too damn stupid to actually try anything.." She chuckles and agrees with me. "I have to go, I don't know when the run is happening so could you ask Rick for me?" She nods.

I give her a hug and head out. I sigh. The warm air outside is a welcome distraction to the thoughts inside my head. My eyes scan the yard and I smile when I see Daryl, he's sitting down my his bike, a cigarette perched in his mouth and a spanner in his hand. What was the point in him having a shower if he's just going to mess around with his bike again? He's such an idiot.

I walk over to Daryl, he looks up when he hears me coming and grins. "Took your time."

"Sorry. Maggie wanted to know why I wanted to go so I told her. Nothing important." I close his tool box and sit on the rusty green lid. He hands me a cigarette and I take it with the lighter he hands me. I look around to make sure no-one is looking and light it.

"What things are we looking for?" He raises an eyebrow. "On the run, what are we looking for?"

"Anything we can use really, and probably new clothes. I know I need new clothes, all of mine stink." I chuckle. He's right but I don't care. But he has a point, I think I'm going to need new clothes as well, mine are filthy some are too small. Besides I want new clothes that don't smell like sweat and dirt. "Yours ain't a picture to look at either girly." I smack him but agree with him completely.

"I know." I take another toke. The smoke is awful in my mouth and I puff it out quickly. What the fuck was in that? Daryl's smirking at me, it's almost as if he knows something I don't. I breathe it in again and I smile. It's not as bad this time.

"Can I have a ride? It'll be awesome." Daryl coughs, I face him and his cheeks are going red. I smile. Aww he's so cute. "Your bike Daryl." I clarify.

I run my hand over it settle it on the petrol tank.

"Sure. If you can turn it on." He challenges, as if he doesn't think I can do it. I smirk of course I can do it. I hold my hand out for the keys and he places them in my palm. I stand up from the toolbox and I sit on the bike, my ass fits snugly into the leather seat and I lean forward to put the key in ignition. I turn it and push my foot down on the kick start, the bike roars to life. I smile triumphantly. "Ha, I knew I could do it. In your face." I say excitedly as I lean back on the seat and take the cigarette from my mouth, I rest it in-between my middle finger and index finger. I blow out the smoke and look into Daryl's eyes. "How do I look?" He chuckles.

"You look alright, but try it with this on." He pulls his sleeveless leather jacket off and hands it to me. His shirt underneath is stained and ripped.

I take it hesitantly and slid it on. It's a bit big for me but I take it in my stride. I put the cigarette back in my mouth and look directly at Daryl, he seems to like the look because his smile is wider than last time, and his eyes have gotten darker.

I smirk.

"You like?" He chuckles and shakes his head. Daryl makes his way over to me and sits behind me on the bike. I feel his hands on my shoulders underneath the jacket and he rubs his thumbs in circles. Why is he doing this? Maybe he likes me too, I hope he does and just isn't going to use me for a fuck to release built up tension. I push his hands off my shoulder and look at him. His beautiful brown eyes are sparkling, and he actually looks happy. Not his usual grumpy old self.

"Hows you training sessions with Carl goin'?" I raise my leg and side saddle the bike. My face is so close to his, I can feel his breathe on my cheek when he lets out a slow breath.

"They're going okay I guess. I'm getting better." He chuckles and slides his Jacket of my shoulders. The touch of his fingers send warm tingles to my stomach. I hold back a moan because that would be weird if I let it out. Wanting to get out of the situation quickly I stand up. He looks disappointed but covers it by putting the jacket back on, so when I see his face again it looks neutral.

"I'm sure you are. Maybe I could help, then maybe you show Carl up a little." That would be nice, but that would mean more alone time with Daryl, and I don't-why the heck am I thinking about declining his offer? I want to have more alone time with him. But I can't outright tell him that.

"Maybe." He chuckles and puts a rough hand on my hip above my belt, near the sheath of my knife. "How about when we get back from the run and I've slept for a few hours?" He nods and lets my hip go, his hand flexes then rests on the handle of his bike.

"You'd better go, don't want you to be late." He smiles at me.

"See ya later Daryl?"

"Later girly."

**Soooo...what you think. I hope it wasn't too bad as my fist walking dead fanfiction. Feel free to tell me about any grammar or any spelling mistakes, I'll happily change them.**

**Thanks so much for reading, and don't forget to leave a review, it makes me really happy when I read what you think about it. The next chapter will be up in a couple of days.**

**And no flames please, if you don't like it then what's the point in you reading it?**

**Thanks again for reading :D**

**Lia**

**P.S**

**If you are reading 'A lending hand' and 'Attraction', I've nearly completed the newest chapters so they probably won't take too long until I post them. (Maybe about a month.) And those who are waiting for me to finish redoing 'Secrets', I'm about halfway through correcting the chapters that were posted. There is still quite a way to go with it so you may have to wait a while before I post anything to do with that story. 'A black rose is' chapter 3 near completion, I just need to correct any mistakes I can spot in the final chapter then I'll post it, maybe in a couple of weeks. And about 'Changes', people who are reading that may be waiting for a while for the next chapter. The work I have been doing on it was saved on my sisters laptop, I had most of the plot and quite a few of the chapter typed up, but her laptop has decided that it didn't want to work anymore so it crashed and I lost all the work I had done. **

**Anyway...Bye**

**: ) **


	2. Chapter 2

**As promised the second chapter.**

**Enjoy**

The skies clearing now, the sun is starting to peak out. It shines on me and I smile, much preferring this than the harsh wind from earlier. I look over my shoulder. Daryl is still there, working on his bike, as if just now had never happened. It's almost as if he had never even touched me.

I shake my head and walk faster. My feet kicking up the gravel and dust as I walk. I look up at the guard tower for any sign of Carl, I can't see him. He must be inside with Judith and Carol. I walk over to the door that leads into cell block D. It's filled with talking again. But Carl still isn't here, I walk over to Andrea, she's sitting in her cell with Michonne. I think there's something going on between them two, it's just how they look at each other that made me think it. Ever since they had come here from Woodbury there has been this visible connection between them. I'm sure that I'm not the only one who can see it.

Anyway, I'm not here to think about that.

"Have any of you seen Carl, we're supposed to be training today and I can't find him?" Andrea shakes her head and looks up at Michonne who's leaning against the wall opposite her.

"Last I saw him he was heading out to the basketball court with Tyreese. Apparently there's an ass kicking to be had." I chuckle.

"Thanks. See you later." They share a brief look with each other before Andrea tells me bye, and Michonne says that she'll come and find me when we're going to leave. I head out of the cell block and walk around the building, trailing my hand along the fence. I smile when the basketball court comes into view as do Carl, Tyreese and Sasha. They're immersed in a game, Carl and Sasha against Tyreese, and from the sounds of it Tyreese is losing.

I walk over to them; none of them take notice of me, not even when I stop a few feet outside of the court. I sit down on the worn tarmac and lean back onto my hands. The sun warms my face it's such a contrast to earlier.

I open my eyes when I hear the sound of someone's laboured breathing coming closer. It's Tyreese, his shirts off and he's covered in sweat from head to toe. He smiles at me even though it's difficult for him to while breathing so hard. He asks me what I'm doing here as Carl and Sasha join us. Both out of breathe and looking glad when they take a few swigs of their water bottles.

"Me and Carl have actually planed a shooting lesson because according to him my aim sucks" Tyreese chuckles and ruffles Carls hair. He smiles sheepishly and bats the hand away.

"Just give me a minute, and I'll be back." Carl says to me. I nod and resume my earlier position. He puts his water bottle in my lap and jogs away. "Lost again?" Tyreese frowns and looks to his sister.

"I'm sure they're cheating, it's the only way they can beat me." Sasha chuckles and sits down infront of me.

"Yep of course that's why we win, and you got your ass handed to you. Again" I shake my head, it's a nice change to see siblings bicker.

We talk for another few minutes until Carl returns, he's wearing another shirt, cleaner than the last. His father's hat, and has his pistol strapped to his side. I take note off the backpack over his shoulder, he doesn't need to bring anything so why is he? Its old and the white colour is starting to fade to grey and light brown.

"You ready to go?" He asks me. I check my belt, yup I've got my pistol and knife.

"Yeah, let's go."

We say goodbye to Sasha and Tyreese then walk from the court and around the prison, we unlock a few fences and walk across an open area of grass before coming to our small training area. It still within the prisons main perimeter but is far away enough so if we start shooting they can't hear us that well. I know it's stupid to be all the way out here but it was Carls idea, he said it's be better or out training well along the lines of that. Carl puts down his backpack next to a small building and I unsheathe my knife. There are four lanes, and at the end of the four lines are targets which gradually get smaller. On the far right is the biggest target, it's a plank of wood that Rick has carved for us to make it resemble a human or in this case walker. The next one is one similar it's just missing the legs and arms so it's only the torso and head. The other two are something else. They're poles with a small target resting on the top with a blue dot in the middle. (We couldn't find red paint.)

The more we practice we hope we'll get better and will eventually be able to kill them all using head-shots, with either a knife or gun. Carl is getting better he can already hit the neck up nearly all the time. I watch him as he takes up his position and throws his knife. It hits the target where an eye should be. He cheers as he runs over to get the knife. He plucks it out then goes to the line he's marked that's further away than last. And he keeps throwing it, hitting where he wants to hit it nearly every damn time.

Yes he's very good at aiming at a piece of wood that's not moving and can't bite, but what if he was against several walkers with a knife that he has already thrown. How fucked would he be? I chuckle and take up my own position, I don't take it as seriously as him today, I manage to hit an arm or leg, but nothing like Carl's shots. At one point he feels the need to come over to me and make me mimic his way of throwing, and I was already frustrated so he's lucky I didn't jab the knife in his arm, or somewhere more special, which I'm sure he doesn't even know how to use yet.

I shrug his hand off mine when he tries to get physical with the showing and take a step away. "I can do it Carl." His hands are raised and he hasn't moved from where he was standing.

"I know you can, I was just trying to help." He back up and goes to his backpack. I smile when he pulls out a bottle of water. He holds it out for me and I take it, greedily gulping down a few mouthfuls then hand it back to him.

He puts it back in the bag and takes a seat on the dirt ground. "Is that all you brought in the bag?" He shakes his head and reaches in to it. He pulls out another bottle with a clear liquid in. He unscrews the lid and hands it to me. I bring it to my nose and sniff, only to shove the bottle away and back to his hand. "You brought Vodka to training?" He nods with a smile, looking almost pleased that he's managed to sneak it away from the grown-ups. "Why would you do that for, we're not here to get drunk, and that's not the worst of it. What if we were to get pissed and your dad would come here and check on us? He won't be too happy with us would he, then he'd tell my daddy...we could get into so much trouble." I really hate acting like this around him, but I've got no choice at the moment, it's not like he'd like the new me. The changed me. And it's getting harder for me to resist swearing, damn this is harder to do then I thought it would be.

"Just don't do it again, I'd hate to explain to you father the reason why the walkers have eaten you. And I doubt he would like me to tell him, that his son couldn't run away from them because he smacked into a wall and knocked himself out. Oh yeah what was that other part, he was drunk of his ass." Let's hope he didn't catch the curse at the end. Carl winces and I nearly feel bad for having a go at him, then I remember that's what they old Beth would do. I really shouldn't do this, I'd hate for him to get in trouble. But a part of me wants to see him completely plastered, I doubt he's had alcohol before so it won't take him to long to get drunk. I shake my head. My eyes dart to the bottle in his hand to his childish Face. He's looking at me expectantly as if I'm going to start screaming at him again.

What the hell...How bad could it get?

"Have some if you want, but don't you dare blame me if your father catches you. It won't be my fault since I'm not forcing you to drink it, I'm merely saying if you want to who am I to stop you." He smiles and I watch as he brings the bottle to his lips. It touches his lower lip gently then he pulls it away and looks at me. "Are you sure you don't want any?" I shake my head no and face the target again, I throw my knife and smiles when it goes into the neck. I retrieve it and on my way back up the short dirt track I see Carl coughing and spluttering. I chuckle but quickly cover it up with a cough.

Stupid idiot must off drunk it like he does water. I put my knife in its sheath and walk over to the coughing boy. I take the bottle from his hands and put it on the floor. I smile as I rub my hand over his back in circles, maybe I should have told him how he should have drunk it so he wouldn't choke. Oh well, too late now.

His coughing stops and he looks at me. The coughing had made his hat fall of his head and it's now on the floor by his feet. "Is it supposed to burn when you drink it?" His eyes are wide; almost like he's worried that something has gone wrong if it isn't supposed to.

"Don't worry about that, it gets better the more you drink it." He nods and picks the bottle up from the ground and takes a smaller mouthful this time. I smirk when he makes a disgusted face and wipes his mouth with the back off his hand. "Why the heck do people like this stuff so much, it taste like crap." I don't hold it back this time and let out a laugh, he gives me an odd look but I brush it off.

"Should I remind you that _you_ are the one that brought it out here, and _you_ are the one that wanted to try this horrible drink." He picks the hat up and brushes the dirt from it then takes another mouthful of the Vodka. His face contorts into a grimace and I snort. He is definitely over reacting, I've had Vodka before, and it isn't as bad as what he's making it out to be.

"Try some." I look at him as he stands up, swaying on his feet as if the wind is a strong enough force to knock him over. He really is a lightweight. Carl holds out the bottle to me. I take it from him and his arm drops back to his side. He groans and presses his hands into his forehead harshly. "Stupid fucking monkey running around in my head." Okay, no more of this for him. I put it back in the bag and when I turn back around Carl is staring into space with a dreamy look on his face.

His dad is not going to be happy, and neither is mine if he finds out I let him drink if I could have stopped him. Carl looks around for the bottle, but he can't seem to find it. Good.

"Come on Carl, we should get back to training." Even if I don't want to be anywhere near him when he's like this and is going to throw a knife. He produces his knife from somewhere and goes to the lane on the far right-the one with just a bit of wood attached to the pole- and gets ready to throw it. His arm goes back but before he can let go...

"Beth? Beth?" I call out yeah and I smile as Daryl's head appears around the side of the small building. He looks at me then to Carl. Please don't notice, Please don't notice. He shakes his head and smirks at me. He's noticed.

"I thought Michonne was coming to get me?" Daryl walks over to Carl and takes the knife from the boy.

"She was but then decided it was best I do it, she put up a very good argument that I'd be better for the job to come out here. But I would bet that she's sayin a good bye to Andrea righta bout now. Anyway come on we do have to go. Pick up the bag will yer?" I do as I'm asked.

He picks up Carl and we go back to the cell block where Michonne is waiting. She smirks at Daryl who's putting Carl back down on his feet. Then her eyes find mine and I look away, very aware of the fact that she thinks I'm too much off a good girl to of let him drink, but knowing full well that I let him. Shhe's probably suspecting me to have had some as well.

"Carl go inside. We'll be back later." Daryl calls to Carl out as he walks over to his newly polished bike. I chance a look at Michonne and she asks me if I've got everything I need. I check my belt and when I don't feel my knife.

"No, I've uh seems to have lost my knife."

"Go find it." I nod my head and make my way over to Daryl, he's started up his bike and is lightning a cigarette. He smiles at me and hands out my knife. When the fuck did he get it? "I figured you would forget so I picked it up when you got the bag." I take it and put it back in its sheath. His smile drops as I turn around.

"Why don't you ride with me? I'm sure Michonne can manage on her own." I spin around immediately. Is he serious, he never lets anyone and I mean anyone on his bike when he's riding it. With the exception of Carol that one time a while ago, uh never mind her.

I walk over to him and hop on the back. I see the top of his tattoo again and run my hand over it. He flinches and I pull back. "Are you alright Daryl?" He nods.

"Yeah I'm fine." He drives it over to the fence and Rick opens it for us as well as the second one. Carol smiles at Daryl as we pass. Her smile drops a fraction though when she sees my arms wrapped around him. I want to smirk at her but that would be mean so I settle for a small smile instead. The gate's clatter shut behind us and we follow Michonne's car.

It's a quiet ride, we drive for nearly half an hour before we stop and kill the engines. I unwrap my arms from Daryl's warm body and off the bike. I immediately get my knife out from it's sheath and clench my fist around it. Daryl does the same and unhooks his crossbow from his back then stands next to me and we wait for Michonne to join us. I see her pulling three bags out of the back seat before she makes her way over to us and puts the car keys in her pocket. I raise an eyebrow at Michonne. "So no-one can steal it." Okay now that explains it, but what do we do now.

She hands us both a bag and I sling one over my shoulder. "There's a town about ten minute walk down the road. It's not very big but maybe they'll be some stuff there we can use." Daryl says and we start out walk. I'm surprised we haven't seen any walkers yet. Usually they'd be crawling everywhere. I can't help but think that with none of them being here we're going to run into them later on. Michonne walks ahead, leading the way, even though Daryl could do it better. We trail along the woods that run along the roads, in case anybody or anything should walk passed us.

The leaves crunch under our feet and it's starting to make me feel paranoid because that is the only sound I can hear. A groan is heard a few metres in front of us. Michonne pulls her sword from the sheath and quickly dispatches of the two walkers. She flicks the blade and the gore flings off. I smirk. She sure does like to show off with that thing of hers.

"We better move, quickly." I look at Daryl but he's already picking up his pace to a jog. I groan, I really hate doing this. But it seems I don't have a choice since Michonne starts to jog as well.

Since we've picked up our pace we've come across more of the walkers, which Michonne or Daryl gets rid of quickly, but they're getting more and more frequent. I'm not worried, just...okay fine I'm worried. I just want to get to the town.

I catch Daryl's eyes and I smile He winks at me then stops running, I look around confused. Why'd he stop? I peer around his shoulder and smile. I can see the town. Thank God, I was beginning to think we'd run into a herd before we managed to get there. Daryl nudges my shoulder and I look up at him. He smiles and points in the direction we're going to go.

I nod and look at Michonne, her eyes are darting between us and she finally smirks. Fuck, don't tell me she knows about my crush on Daryl. She can't know. Arggh stop thinking about it and walk. I feel a hand on my shoulder and his thumb rubs in circles. "Come on. Not long left till we get there." Daryl whispers to me. It's encouraging and I smile up at him.

Five minutes later after walking through the woods, we're outside a pharmacy. There looks to be stuff in there that we can't use. So Michonne is in there now looking around and scoping it out. I lean against the wall and twirl the knife around my hand. Daryl has his crossbow against his side and his head looking everywhere, alert for any walkers.

His body looks relaxed but I can tell by his eyes that he's tensed and alert. A bang on the glass makes us spin around. Michonne is standing there, her sword specked with blood. I glance around and there's blood on the floor, and a few body parts. I feel bile ris in my throat and force a swallow. I really don't feel like puking.

Daryl ushers me in pointing his crossbow around in case Michonne has missed one. I doubt it but maybe she has. When the coast is clear I walk straight over to the different types of medication and put it into the backpack . I manage to put a few things into my own trouser pockets without anyone seeing, Things that I don't want other people to know I have.

I turn around and look at Michonne, she's standing at the door looking out at the street. Probably waiting for us to finish in here. I see Daryl at the other end of the pharmacy, I walk a bit closer and smirk as he puts a pack of condoms in the smaller pocket of the bag. I wonder what he's goig to use them for hmm? Haha sarcasm, gotta love it.

I walk over to him, throwing other things in the bag from the shelves as I go down the aisle. He hears me and looks down to me. His eyes quickly dart away and I smile. "What's the matter Daryl?" He chuckles and grabs my wrist.

"Nothing girly, now go finish getting the other crap you girls want and we'll go to the next shop." I huff, of course he's get defensive over that, but that's only if he knows that I saw, but if he didn't see me see him do it why not have some fun in the meantime. I move closer to him and I see his soulders tense up. His hand is still around my writs so I turn it over and link our fingers. He looks confused at me before dropping his eyes and looking to our hands. I smile at him and lean closer, I reach my hand out onto the shelf behind him and pull another box from the shelves which I quickly pull into his line of sight. His hand lets go and I chuckle as he rips the box of condoms out of my hand.

He shoves them in his bag and crosses his arms. "And what were yer thinkin' you were gonna use them for girly?" I chuckle and lean back on my left foot. His eyes are slowly go and darker and I smile inwardly, he is too easy to wind up.

"What do you think I was gonna use them for Daryl, I'm pretty sure you know." He raises and eyebrow and pulls the crossbow out in front of him. I laugh. "I was gonna give them to my sister." His eyebrow drops, he looks almost disappointed with that answer which makes me smile, knowing what he had in mind. When I used to think about me and him together, I'd always assume that he would dismiss because I'm not even eighteen yet. But I guess that's isn't the case, in fact I'd say he seems rather interested in me. I wonder what my daddy would say about this, if you consider his age that is. I think that's what my daddy would worry about most: That fact that he is far older than me.

I shake my head and give him one final smile before going round the shop and putting a few more bits in the bag. If I could I would fill the bag to the top, but I also know we can't because we have to have room in-case we find other things.

"Come on girl we have ta get movin'." I look at Daryl, he's standing with Michonne, both have their bags over their shoulders, and both have their weapons ready.

"Fine, lets move it." I look at Michonne she nods at me and walks out the shop.

It's silent which is so strange, I still don't like it. It's no better than when we were walking through the woods earlier. I'm told to wait outside this time while they go in the shop. Its full of clothes and I'm assuming that they'll get everything that we need, and want. That's if it'll fit in the bag. We really should have brought more. Maybe we could go back to the car, drop the stuff off and come back here. I shrug, it's seems possible, but then again it could waste time.

"Beth come in here." I do, but not before looking around quickly, nope still nothing.

"Coming'" I call back.

The clothes are scattered everywhere, it's an obvious scene of the panic hat had taken place here over a year ago. I kick over some clothes and jackets and join Michonne as she's looking through some clothes. The look like they'll fit me, the I get why she called me in here. I take another look at the clothes and they are nice maybe I could get some after all. It'd be nice to not have to wear the same clothes all the time.

She nods her head, as if telling me to pick out what I like.

I search through them, picking out things I like and resting them over my shoulder. I try not to go to crazy, but it's hard because there's so many that I like and it's all free. I put the bag on the floor and stuff the clothes that I've picked out into it. Good, I still have room left.

"Hey Michonne?" She hums and looks at me as I'm kneeling on the floor. "Where's Daryl?" She shrugs but her eyes go wide. Shit. Something tells me this can't be good. I zip the bag back up and put it on my shoulder, the heavy clothes in it make the strap dig into my shoulder a little bit.

"Do you think he's okay, maybe we should go and find him." She shakes her head, I can see concern in her eyes but it doesn't look like she'd about to go and look for him any time soon. And for some reason it pisses me off.

"He'll be fine. He'll make his way back here whenever he's ready." I nod, but I can't help the feeling of worry that's slowly starting to creep up on me. I close my eyes and listen, I hear the sound of Michonne's breathing, the rustling of my clothes as a slight breeze sweeps in the open door of the shop. My eyes slide open, I look to the doorway and see a very dishevelled Daryl standing there.

My eyes widen in panic. "We have to move." I look around. "NOW!" We pick up what we can and start to run. Our feet echo until we're out the shop.

I can now see what has made Daryl panic. I look over my shoulder, the bag jumping around. A group of walkers are slowly descending up the road. All of them have pale grey skin, dried blood covering them in several places, but the thing that stand out most about them is their black eyes. Full of hunger and blood thirst. W run past the pharmacy and I think we've made it but As soon as we run around the corner we have to halt.

"Fuck."

**Hey guys, so what did you think? And I know it was shorter than the last one, but hey, I liked where I cut it off.**

**Thanks for reading, leave a review if you like, and if you do and you like the story be sure that you tell me what you like, and if you want to see more things like it.**

**I'll see you next chapter. **

**Lia**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay, it's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long, and also that it's the shortest chapter out of them. I am also sad to say that this is the second to last chapter. I know some of you might have thought it's be quite long, but I'm afraid that's it is only going to be four chapters long.**

**Also, I watched the season premier or The walking dead season 4 the other day. That moment between Beth and Daryl was OHMAGOD. My brain practically exploded, and with that hug-I know it wasn't much-I hope that's the start of something bigger. I really hope they make this pairing canon, it would be the best thing ever. **

**Okay enough of my blabbering and enjoy the story.**

"Who's fucking brilliant idea was it to go on a run to this town?" I yell at Daryl as we're running. I'm panting, trying to catch what breathe I can, but it's getting harder the further I have to push myself. I've already gone past what I thought was my limit and I don't think I have very long until I pass out from overexertion.

"Well sorry princess." Daryl barks back sarcastically. "But whose idea was it to offer themselves to go? Any idea who that was. Take a guess, I'm sure it'll come to you." I bite back a remark because we've come to a dead end, I spin around, my back presses against the tall wooden fence. My breathing's harsh and I can't speak any more. My eyes go wide as what's left of the heard run around the corner.

"Girly. We're going to have to get over this fence. Give me ya leg." I look at him with a tired expression, showing my complete unwillingness to move. He shakes his head and marches over to me, he picks me up, I grab hold of top of the fence and he hauls me over. I land on a crate, my foot goes through it and I wince, stupid ass box. I give it a tug but it's wedge in there proper good. "Houston we've got a problem." I breathe out. I hear Daryl chuckle as he lands on the ground.

He picks me up again, so easily, and forces my leg out of the crate. I wince as sharp bits of wood scratch my leg.

"Sorry, bout this; but we've got to keep going." He hauls me up over his shoulder and takes of running. How he's doing this I'll never know, it's too bad we got separated from Michonne. Then maybe we could try and fight back instead of running like cowards. I watch the fence we've just jumped over. I can hear the walkers trying to breakthrough it, obviously the smell of my blood that's smeared on the crate is enticing to them. Making them want to push through it with more force. I wince as an arm breaks through a plank, followed by more, until one pushes itself through.

"Fuck...We...need...to...find...a...place...to...r est." I say between hard pants. Daryl grunts and turns left down a street. I bounce on his shoulders as he starts to climb up things. "Beth, I'm gonna need ya to do this yerself." I nod and he puts me down. My legs are wobbly so he puts his hands on my shoulders to stable me. I look down. "Why are we on a wall." He points upwards then down the alleyway we are in.

I look up first. There's a ladder leading into the abandoned building a few feet away from the wall, then I look at the door to the building, it's bolted shut. I smirk, at least we get to rest some before having to run again; because that was getting exhausting. Then I follow where his hand pointed the second time. The walkers have followed us.

"You do realise how far away that ladder is right?" I look down at the maybe ten foot drop and swallow. "I don't feel like dying today." He chuckles and tightens the strap on his crossbow. Wait how the firetruck did he manage to carry me with ut me feeling that thing. Oh well.

"Well it's either we jump, or ya get taken by those things." I look down to the alley way. They're starting to crawl up the crates and boxes.

"Fuck it." I brace my self then jump over to the ladder. I manage to grab hold but the damn thing is so slippery.

"Damn it girly, that's why you have to let me jump first. It might not even be safe in that building."

"I'd rather go in this building than have to deal with that." I call over to him. I muster up all the strength I can and slowly haul myself up the ladder to the broken window. There's still jagged edges pointing out of the frame so I use my knife to knock them away before climbing in. The room is empty apart from a broken bed, with a filthy and dirty mattress on it, a worn out rug on the floor which has seen better days and a broken dresser with a cracked and dusty mirror on top. "I'm fine Daryl, the rooms empty." I call to him. A hand grasp my shoulders. I chuckle. "That was fa-" I freeze when I hear a gurgle in my ear. Just my luck, I jump back, it's hand is still on my shoulder forcing us to a ground.

The foul stench off it causes me to have to turn my head to spit out bile. I trail my hand down my side to search my belt for my knife while holding it back by a hand on it's neck. It's not there. I look around, my hand up to my face to wipe of the black blood that's dripping on my cheeks and forehead.. I gag and try and use my legs to kick him off.

"I leave yer alone for a few minutes." A voice that's I've never been more to happy to hear, announces his arrival.

"Would you hurry up." An arrow pierces the walkers skull, splattering gore all over my face. I gag and wipe my hands all over my face, covering them the blood and flesh. "And get this fucking thing off me." It's kicked off me after a few seconds and I release a sigh and relax onto the rug. The rough scratchy rug digs into my back , it's incredibly uncomfortable. I turn on my side trying to get more comfortable, and smile as I see a trunk underneath the bed. It's not dusty and looks to have been put there recently.

"Hey Daryl."

"Yeah."

"Can you lift up the bed for me, there's something underneath it." He walks closer, and the bed gets lifted up like it weighs nothing. I drag my body over to the trunk and slide it out. Daryl puts the bed back down once I'm seated on the rug with the trunk in front of me. "What do you think is in it?"

He chuckles. "Well I don't think its treasure. Could be anything." He crouches down next to it and whacks the padlock with his knife. It snaps off easily and I open it. Since I found it, I deserve to open it. "Finders keepers." I blurt out excitedly as soon as I see its contents. It's packed with everything. There's a a few walkie talkies, spare batteries, a small brown leather bag that can wrap around my waist. A gun still in its glass case, ammo, a small crossbow with arrows and a quiver. I smirk as I see the lighter an several packs of cigarettes. It even has a pair of shorts and a few vest tops that are wrapped in clear plastic bags. "Should we keep this stuff for ourselves, or share it with everyone?"

He smirks. "I think we should keep some of it. Like give Rick the walkie talkies, not all of them, only two. We can keep the rest." He sits down next to me and pulls out the small crossbow, quiver and arrows. He puts them on the bed and starts to get out everything else, passing me the lighter and a pack of cigarettes.

"Thanks." He also places the glass case in my lap and some of the ammo that goes with the gun, which surprises me. I didn't think he'd willingly hand me a gun, let alone a loaded one. I reach over and take a vest from the bag. It's a bit baggy, more of Daryl's size than mine.

"Wear it if you want. You can get changed, I'll turn around." He smirks, "Unless you don't want me to look." I smack him on the arm and smile. He nods and turns around, He slings his crossbow off his shoulder and aims it out the window. I shake my head and pull of my Shirt and bra, I really don't care about wearing one at the moment. I throw them on the bed and pull on the vest. "You can turn around now." He does and looks at me below the neck before looking at the bed then diverting his eyes to the door behind my head.

"Too bad Michonne had the bags when we got split." He smiles ruefully and sits on the bed. Only to fall through the mattress and springs so his ass touches the floor. I laugh and walk over to him, well I try to walk over to him but I collapse on the floor laughing.

"Alright, alright I get it, I'm funny. Now help me the fuck up." I can't breathe so I just look at him and clutch my sides as I get a stitch. He gives up in asking me for help and manages to pull himself back up through the hole in the mattress, so that he's standing above me. "Thought that was funny did ya?"

"N-n-no, not at-at al-ll." I stutter as I fall onto my back. He leans over me, showing his superior height and smirks. Oh no. He bends over me and places his legs either side of my waist, my eyes widen as his hands go to my side. "Daryl don't." He smiles and starts tickling me, I giggle and try to squirm away from him, I manage to roll onto my stomach,. His ans stop tickling me and rest on my sides, gently stroking the skin as he rubs my hips under the baggy vest. He then lowers himself down on top of me. His chin resting in between my shoulders blades.

"You should laugh more often." He mumbles into my shoulder. He surprises me when he moves my hair out of the way gently and places a soft kiss on the bare skin on the back of my neck. I shudder when he sighs. Daryl chuckles lowly into my ear. "Come on." He climbs off me and helps me too my feet. I wobble a bit then stand up straight to take a few things from him. I tuck the new gun in my belt and tie a few of the vests around my waist securely. Daryl looks at me, and raises and eyebrow.

"You look ridiculous." He picks up the small leather bag and straps it to his waste and around his leg. He takes all the other stuff and shoves them into the bag and walks over to the door. His crossbow ready in his hands.

"Better get your pistol ready girly, we don't know if there are any other nasties in this building." I nod and pull it out as well as my knife, so I have one weapon in each hand. He opens the door slowly and stick his head out in the hallway. He opens it fully when nothing is around and walks out, beckoning me to follow him. "Keep down and be quiet. Don't use your gun unless you have to, don't bother if it's just one, you can let me deal with it. Now let's move." We walk out into the hall, it's empty. I can't even hear anything. No creaks, footsteps not even the sound of the wind, nothing. Complete silence.

We walk to the end of the hallway and up a flight of stairs to the floor that leads to the roof. Daryl pushes me back in the stairwell and presses his finger to his mouth when we reach the floor. "Three of em. I'll take the two on the left, you take the one down the hallway on the right. Okay?" I nod, happy that he's thinking I can handle myself. Daryl readies his crossbow, loads an arrow and fires. The walker falls to the dirty ground, attracting the attention of the other walkers. I ignore Daryl and head for my own target. Since it's only one I put my pistol back in my belt and change the grip on my knife.

It gurgles, and an inky substance flowing from its mouth. It's growls and stretches his arms out to me. I take a step back and he walks faster to me.

No or never.

I step within its reach and stab it through the eye. Blood spurts from his eyes and covers my wrist, I pull the knife out and wipe it on the vest. Its stinks and I force myself not t gag. "Come on girly, we have to get out of this building and look for Michonne." I nod and walk behind him.

We get to the roof and we're forced back inside almost immediately. Daryl presses me to the wall, his face rests in my neck, and his hands that are on my waist also start to make a certain place tingle. Such a bad place for this to happen, I groan internally and rest my head on his lightly. His warm breathe sends a shiver down my spine as he starts to speak softly. "Stay quiet. Don't move and keep your breathing shallow." I nod. He moves back and inch to look through the gap he's made in the door. He looks out on the roof and presses himself against the wall a second later. "We need to move, once I shut this door we're going to have to run, back down the stairwell to another floor. Then maybe we can get across to another building."

"Why can't we go out ther." He shakes his head. I go to speak a again, but he shuffles me over to the door when he opened it.. His hand presses against my mouth the instant I see what's out there. Well now I know where all the walkers are that were in the building. I wonder why they went to the roof though. Oh well.

"You understand now," he says, barely in a whisper, since a whisper where we are would seem like a shout. I nod again. His hand lifts from my waist and over to the door. He closes it as quiet as he can, but I can still hear the sound of the metal door. It echoes down the stairwell. He removes his hand from my mouth and steps back. He reaches out his hand and I take it. Then I'm dragged, down the flight of stairs, narrowly dodging a walker, Daryl kicks it down and we run out of the stairwell. My hand starts to sweat so I let go of him and quicken my pace so he won't have to slow down.

He leaves the next walker we come across to me. I pull out my knife like lightning and slash it through his head, all without stopping my feet from running. "Good going now jump. Yeah now-wait what the heck. He pushes himself through a window, I don't slow down either. I keep my scream in and go into a roll as I land, to help with the no pain thing. I look around for Daryl and see him hunched over, his hand clutching his side. I stand up and slowly make my way to him. "Daryl? Are you alright?" His pained eyes meet mine and I look at his hands as he says he's fine. I sigh and grab his hands in mine, I move them from his side and lift up his vest.

He's only bruised, I press my hand down his side, and when I can feel nothing broken I step back.

"You're gonna be fine. Your just bruised is all."

"Thanks girly."

"No problem, now let's go. We've got to find Michonne; do you think she's gone back to the car?"

"Dunno, only one way ta find out." We walk back to the car, going the long way; avoiding the walkers when we can.

We finally get to the woods and start a jog to the car and Daryl's bike.

I'm out of breath by the time we get there, I put my hands to my knees and take long, deep breathes. While I'm doing this Daryl check the car. "The bags are in here, she must've dropped them off then gone looking for us." He leans on the car and watches me. I look up at him, blowing my hair out of my eyes only for it to fall back where it is. "You okay girly" I sit on the floor and lie down onto my back, looking up to the clouds and into the sky.

"Just peachy, what about you?" He smiles.

"Fine, now why don't you give me the stuff you're wearing around your waist and I can put it on my bike? " I undo the belt around my legs and waist, pushing my hips up I pull it down the lower myself back on the tarmac and pull it downy my leg, the vest and other things I attached to it going along as well. Daryl puts them in his bike and sits on it, his crossbow drawn in case he sees something.

Footprints are heard and we both become alert. I stand up and point my pistol to the side of the road and to the woods. "Calm down, it's just me.: I breathe a sigh of relief when Michonne appears, she looks a bit worse for wear, but don't we all. She hops across a small ditch and chucks a small bag in the back.

"What happened back there?" I ask.

She looks at me and sighs. "We just got split up, nothing to worry about. I even ran into a bar, they stocked a few pistols with extra ammo. I even found this." Michonne pulls out an ak47 from the back of the truck and shows me and Daryl.

Daryl whistles and I nod in appreciation.

"Well now your here we can go back home." I look over to Daryl, he can't be serious, she's just got here. Surely she wants to rest for a few minutes.

"Yeah lets head back, we've been out here long enough." Michonne unlocks the car and gets in, I shake my head and hop on the bike behind him. I wrap my arms around him tighter than on the way here.

A while later we are pulling up to the prison gates, Maggie and Andrea open the gates for us as we drive through. We drive up to the cell block and I hop off and immediately head to the back of the truck Michonne was driving. I get the belt and the other stuff Daryl said I could have, minus a few walkie talkies. I look at Daryl, but he quickly averts his gaze to talk to Carl, who's just walked out of the cell block. Daryl puts something in his hand and shooed the boy away. Carl leaves eagerly, running back in the prison. Daryl watches him run then looks back at me, but again he doesn't look into my eyes for long. Okay what the heck is up with him?

It's not long before everyone else comes out to help unload the bags worth of stuff. They take it all back in the cell block, and then it's only me and Daryl out here. He chuckles and walks away. I groan, he is seriously starting to piss me off, one minute he's all sweet then he kisses me (Not directly but it still counts), now he won't even look at me long enough for me to smile.

That idiot is confusing

I stalk off back o my own cell. I'm looking forward to getting to use the stuff we brought back. I open the cell block doors and walk in. A few of them stop to look at me, they smile, I do the same. Everyone seems to be in a better mood, I'm thankful for that, things were starting to get a bit depressing here.

I make it to myself without anyone else bothering me, and collapse onto the thin mattress. I drop the belt and the small case on the floor and kick it under the bed. It slides under easily, I let out a sigh. Now I can relax. I fold and urn under the back of my head and rest the other across my stomach then close my eyes. I relax into the mattress, and start to doze silently.

"Sis?..You awake?"

"...No." I grumble.

"I need to talk to you." I groan and open my eyes. Maggie is standing at the entrance to my 'room'. She has a hand on her hip and the other is in holding a walkie talkie. "Now Beth!" What the fuck crawled up her ass and died? I grumble out a few curses and sit up roughly. Maggie takes that as an invite to my room and sits next to me on the bottom bunk bed. Her knee brushes against mine to get my attention.

"What did you want to talk about?"

Maggie chuckles and scoots back on the bed so her back is flat against it. "It's about Daryl." I inwardly laugh. She has no idea.

"What about Daryl?"

She raises an eyebrow at my surprisingly snarky tone. "I've just had an interesting conversation with him, then he handed these to me." Maggie pulls out a strip of condoms from her pocket. I barely hold in my laugh when I realise they are the ones he took form me. Idiot.

"And why would a box of those have anything to do with me."

"Because he told me you gave them to him." I snort.

"That's definitely what happened, he snatched them from my hand." Okay that was a lie, but what she don't know won't hurt her. Maggie leans forward so her feet hand of the side of the bed.

"And what would you need them for Beth? Are you and Dary-"

"No, course not." At least not yet, but I don't think she really needs to know that. Maggie chuckles and throw them at me. They hit my shoulder, I catch them before they hit the mattress. "And what am I supposed to do with these?" I say to her.

Maggie smiles and gets up of the bed, she walks over to the cell door before turning and smirking at me. "Use your imagination Bethy. Just be careful, he's old ya know, you might break him." She winks at me and walks out and when I manage to pick my jaw up off the floor I chuckle.

**Thanks for reading and I hope you lied it, sorry again about the length of this chapter. I wanted it to be longer, oh well. Thanks for reading, and leave a review if you like. I'll see you next time for the last chapter.**

**Lia**


End file.
